


Future!Verse: YOI ABO AU Other Comics

by yukipri



Series: Future!Verse ABO AU [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, endgame includes Chris/Yuuri, endgame includes Otabek/Yuuri, endgame includes Phichit/Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: Miscellaneous comics from the Future!Verse AU.End game polyamory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Victor + Yurio + Phichit + Minami + Chris + Otabek all x Yuuri.＊This AU is multi-media and non-chronological, comprised of art, comics, info charts, long text headcanons, and responses to asks.





	1. 【Rewind Future Era】Yurio Presenting, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be dumping all my non-4Koma comics in this work! To see the 4Komas, check out the 4th work in this series, and the standalone illustrations will all be in the 5th ^ ^
> 
> It'll sorta be a mish-mash of comics here since I wasn't particularly consistent in posting non-4Koma comics, BUT they're all set in the same AU.
> 
> These also won't be posted chronologically, and I'll be switching up the order in which I posted them originally. I'll add a few comments, but for full context and understanding of this AU, please check out the other works in the series!
> 
> ~~
> 
> **NOTE:** For the first Yurio Presenting chapters, Yurio is experiencing some major confusion regarding presenting. Does _NOT_ include underage or noncon elements.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47041465051/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47041464931/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166357668/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166357558/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46989464872/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46989464832/in/album-72157706525051655/)

~~

~~

_Originally posted June 10, 2017_

**Notes:**

Takes place in the Rewind Future era (between canon and Future!verse, check the Timeline work!), approx a year after canon.


	2. 【Rewind Future Era】Yurio Presenting, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio wakes up and has some major misunderstandings. Continuation of Yurio Presenting, Part 1.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166362238/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46989466292/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46989466272/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46989466252/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166361938/in/album-72157706525051655/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47041467801/in/album-72157706525051655/)

~~

~~

_Originally posted July 2, 2017_

**Notes:**

Takes place in the Rewind Future era (between canon and Future!verse, check the Timeline work!), approx a year after canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting on Yurio's birthday, Happy 18th! You're legal! <3
> 
> This is all I have for this set of comics, as I didn't have the motivation to continue ^ ^; The continuation of what happens will eventually go in the Timeline HCs section.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my currently posted comics already on Tumblr, but they'll all gradually be posted here too. If you want to share them, please reblog my posts on [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! ^ ^


End file.
